


Engagement Party

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Engagement, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Top Charlie Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Party Crasher





	Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/719593.html?thread=14527721#t14527721) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Fuck," Draco moaned. " _Harder_."

"Yeah, you want it, don't you?" Charlie taunted. He wanted to punish Draco by taking things slow, but he was too desperate himself. "You love a fat cock in your arse, splitting you open. _She_ won't be able to give you this."

Draco sobbed loudly as he came, though the music from the party outside was louder. It made Charlie growl in possessive anguish as he emptied himself in Draco's arse.

"Don't marry her."

"Charlie..." Charlie's come dripped out of Draco's arse, slick and claiming.

Charlie kissed behind Draco's ear, and whispered again. "Don't marry her."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
